Nightmare On The Tardis
by Fanta791
Summary: The Doctor Is Alone And Trapped But His Nightmares Are Unfolding In Front Of Him
1. The Beginning Of It All

**This is my very first story so go easy on me please.**

**-Flashback-**

**''Amy I will be back before tonight I promise'' The doctor whispered while he stared into Amy's Bright Brown lusty eyes**

**''Ok see You Then '' She replied as she ruffled his floppy hazel hair**

**-End Flashback-**

**The Doctor sat up rubbing his back. (He must have been knocked out or fell and smashed his back in) He looked around to find that he was in a holding cell it was empty,Silent and drips of a brownish liquid dropped from the ceiling , suddenly the old,stone cage door flung open with a crash to reveal a man that had the head of a sky blue dragon with 2 tails that looked like a pair of scorpion spikes .The dragon/Human thing only wore a pair of short, ripped, duck skin trousers he wore no top so it reveal his pathetic torso. It was very all revealing this made the doctor feel extremely sick.**

**''She was right you are pretty'' he said laughing as he walked into the rotting cell.**

**There was a couple of minutes silence.**

**"What do you want with me" the doctor asked in a deep, dark, voice that no-one had ever hear him use.**

**"I want the great time lord to cry my name in mercy, cry it so loud that the whole universe can hear it" the Man said as he impaled one of his spiked tails into one of the doctor's shoulders.**

**"The only man great enough to hold his ground, it will be fun taking the pride from your soul" the man said as he rammed his other spiked tail into the doctors other shoulder.**

**The doctor yelled out in pain because the more he struggled the more he felt the long piercing talons push into his brave bones. The man pulled out a black, Freezing cold, teeth grinding, gag from his pocket and rammed it into the doctors mouth. The doctor could not said anything or make even the slightest noise now.**

**"There you are, defenceless at my Commande , now doctor Miss Song is ready for you" the man whispered into the doctors ear but it felt like he whispered it into the doctors soul.**

**"Good now captain go, I will handle him alone" Said a sly female voice. The doctor recognised it straight away, it was River!**

**End of chapter 1**

**Now if you want a part 2 I going to need at least 5 reviews telling me what you want put into the next 3 parts (The flash back right at the beginning will come in later) :D**


	2. Freind Or Foe ?

Ok this is part 2 to my 4 part story... Hope You Like It =-D

"Right then doctor" River said as she walked up to him.

The Doctors shoulders where bleeding really badly because of the spines, but this did not stop him from trying to fight. "River lets go we can get out now" The doctor whispered to river. But she just turned him to face her then grabbed his neck and pushed him to the wall. "Right doctor u need a lesson taught to u" river said as she pulled a rusty, sharp, blood covered knife out of her boot and then held it to the doctor's throat.

"Ok river put the knife down" the doctor said extremely calmly to river. That did it river wacked him around the back of his neck then took him out the rotting cell.

DUN DUN DUR! What happens next


	3. The Truth

Ok Part 3. I know it has been ages since I updated but I was doing a horse riding coarse in the USA...

When the doctor awoke he saw that river was tied up next to him in a ball and chain. When he looked into her eyes he saw that the person , wasn't river but a shape shifter.

"Let me go, i haven't done anything wrong" the doctor yelled into the pitch black, eerie darkness.

"Oh Yer. I am asumalan and the great time lords have chased our women and then raped them there and then" said river but this time it was a man's voice.

Then the man suddenly jumped from the floor onto the doctor. The doctor struggled because he noticed that the man was an aragoinan (The same dragon creature at the beginning) and was trying to un-buckle the doctor's pants. When he had succeeded he let out an ear piercing-screech and two more aragoinans appeared. They jumped up as well and twisted the doctor at his waist so that his back was facing them. The man stood up and put one of his feet onto the back of the doctors head then put his hands on the doctors bottom."This is pay back Timelord for what your race did to our women" the man said in an evil voice as he pulled the doctors but checks apart. When he has done this he put his fingers into the doc's asshole and then rammed his fist in. "Ha ha ha, this Timelord is feeling the pain of our women" he said as he pounded the doctor's ass. After about a minute of fisting the doctor he rammed his 2 inch cock right into the doctor's ass it went in so far that the doctor felt it ageist his hips.

Whooooooo! What happens to the doctor? Find out in my last part


End file.
